


White girl, Keira's story

by Ficteon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Royalty, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficteon/pseuds/Ficteon
Summary: Remake of story with similar name.Melanor..She was so beautiful. Really the queen of Altea was King Alfor's pride. And her little daughter Allura loved her so much.But she has passed away. Passed away giving birth to her second child. A daughter named Keira. This name means dark-haired.. fitting because the baby has dark hair.only it is impossible for a member of the royal Altean family to have dark hair.Keira is shut out.. and seen as less. She doesn't deserve the title of princess of Altea. She is just a Bastard child. Nobody loves her but one.. She is her best friend who she created herself. A beautiful white lion. White.. like her hair should have been.When the war with the Galra was almost lost, When Allura and Coran got in the pods to survive and wake up 10.000 years later. Keira got in the white lion and flew away.. she stayed save there and the White lion kept her alive.10.000 years later she sees the person that hates her the most again. But she won't give up till she has proven that even though she isn't a princess... she can act like one.Story of keira in voltron.





	1. Vague..

Lance doesn't know what he will do.. turn left? Maybe but it isn't feeling right to him. Turn right… could be a great decision, could also be bad. 

You know what every turn he could take could lead to pain.. 

Maybe listening for once would be good.

"Turn right."

Right it is.. 

Lance takes a right turn buy immediately gets electrocuted. He curses for some time as the stock still goes to his body. "Keith what the fuck!"

"That was not my fault! The map clearly shows me that you needed to go right!"

"Like I would believe a guy with you hair style!" Arg why did Coran again partner up him and Keith… arg the stupid name is even hard for him to say.   
"You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!"

Shiro has had enough of it and stops the boys.  
"Quit it! This isn't how you act towards your team mates."

"But he!" Both Keith and Lance shout."

"Wasn't I clear. Quit it! Now you two go cool off. We'll see if you two can do this without any mistakes another time." Shiro shuts off the electric maze and Lance can walk safely again without the fear of being electrocuted. 

Both Keith and Lance are angry and frustrated. They don't even look at each other as they go their own way. Keith wants some quiet time in his room, and Lance goes to his lion. At least blue will be at his side.

Really man what was Keith thinking. That asshole just let him walk against the wall like that! Of course he'll have no trust in that guy whatsoever! Really of all people to fight a galactic war with it had to be him. 

Always stealing his spotlight with some cool ninja moves.. of course he could do them even better!

Lance enters the hangar with his lion standing proudly in front of him. Would it be alright to take her for a joyride? It's his lion so why wouldn't it be okay.   
Okay last time he did a joyride he got chained down to a tree and his lion got stolen.   
But how much more can it go wrong?

He will just be back before anybody even notices. He needs to get his head off everything right now. 

So Lance steps in his lion and flies away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Eh… guys why did the Blue lion leave it's hangar?" Pidge asks as she looks at the screen in front of her. Lance has been gone for 15 minutes now.. not that long. 

"What?" Shiro looks over Pidge's shoulder to the screen and indeed sees she is right. "Lance what are you up to? Pidge make contact with his lion."

"Yes Shiro." She says as she makes contact. 

Allura walks into the room and sees Shiro's angry face. "What's going on?"

"Lance took off with his lion." Pidge says.

Allura sighs and walks towards Shiro. "Are you already preparing your speech you'll give him when he gets back."

"I sure are…"   
Allura can't help but smile at how funny it is when Shiro is angry. But then they reach the blue lion and her whole mood does a 180 turn. Lance really is a idiot sometimes. 

"Sorry guys kind of busy right now!"

Pidge sees the red dots on her screen surrounding the blue lion.. that means galra ships. "He's getting attacked!"

"Why didn't you call us!" Shiro says a bit angry.. and he is allowed to be angry. But more importantly he is worried about Lance.

"I am kind of too busy! And I am not wearing my armor." Lance shouts as he fires at the galra. "Makes it a little harder.. aggemn.. too..e n he.. conrjdhbe"

Shiro hits the alarm button that makes a alarm sound through the whole castle. Everybody knows this means get to your lions as fast as possible.   
Lance is in serious problem. His radio suddenly went dead and that can't be a good thing.  
"Lance! Lance respond." Shiro shouts

They all go to their lions and fly out of the castle. 

Keith is first to say. "What's happening why did the alarm go off!"

Allura is the one to explain. Both Hunk and Keith weren't there so they still need to be informed.   
"Lance went out without giving us a notice. Now he is under attack and not responding anymore."

"That idiot.." Keith says actually worried. 

"We need to get to him!" Hunk says worried about his best friend.

"And then yell at him!" Shiro says starting the booster of his lion. But Keith is still faster.. And not only just because his lion is the fastest.   
He kind of feels like this is his fault. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck.." why did I need to jinx myself.

Lasers are shooting around him.  
There are too many.. he can't do this alone.  
He failed.. he was a idiot and he failed. 

He shouldn't had gone away.   
Or at least inform the others.. maybe Hunk could've gone with him. 

But he didn't think it through again just like always. And now it probably ends.

Lance just hopes they will imprison him and not kill him. Maybe the others are able to save him. But he can't do anything anymore. A beam is already pulling him in. But his radio turns on one more time. "Guys I'm sorry.."

"Lance! We're coming for you okay." Keith says. 

But Lance can't respond anymore. The radio is shut off again. Funny.. maybe the last time he hears his friends.. it will be Keith's voice talking to him. He rather have like a beautiful princess… but he'll take it.   
It's fine.. he's glad he at least heard one of them one last time.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He is gone..   
The other paladins arrive at Lance's last known location. And they don't even see the Galra that attacked him anymore. They were too late.

"Shiro… what now?" Pidge asks. They are all… a bit hopeless. Their friend is gone, and they don't know what to do so everybody waits for Shiro to tell them. 

"... I.. I think we need to go back to the castle. There we could search for the ship Lance is imprisoned in."  
Shiro says.

"What! No! They can't be far away!" Keith yells. "We need to try!"

Allura from the castle responds to what Keiths says. "I think Shiro is right Keith. They could be on the other side of the galaxy by now with some of their ships. We don't know.."

"Yeah we don't know! So why are we giving up!" Keith shouts. 

"Keith.." Hunk is worried too.. but he sees Keith is not thinking clearly. 

"Keith.. trust me. We'll get him back." Pidge says. "Lets go with Shiro's plan." And so they go back. They hope they can find the location of Lance soon. His lion's connection is weak but it must be possible. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Tell us!"   
A fist hits Lance in the face. It's dark in the room he is in.. He can only see the scary Galra that has been screaming at him for hours now already. It's fucking him up.. It hurts so much.   
"Tell us everything about Voltron blue paladin!"

"No!"  
Another time the Galra hits him. It hurts so much. But he already failed too much already, he can't fail again. He won't fail again. "I won't tell you anything!"

The Galra growls.. He underestimated the blue one. He thought the blue paladin would've broken down hours ago, but he is stronger then he thought. Maybe he'll need a couple days more. "Fine then.. but you will regret this."

Lance knows he wont regret it.. but he also knows the Galra is angry. And you don't want them angry.  
But it is fine. If he has to die like this at least he will die protecting the team. 

Lance doesn't know what happened to his blue. He hopes the team can at least get her back. It won't be good if the Galra kept her. 

He only has been here for a couple days now, but he's probably already black and blue. They have kicked him and his nose is probably broken. He hopes that if he gets out of here the healing pod will heal everything, he doesn't want a deformed nose. 

Would the others be worried? He hopes they are.. and they must be right? They will get him out of here.. he knows they will. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"I can't crack him ma'am.."

The witch stops with what she's doing. No Galra ever really understands what it is exactly what she's doing. But it seems to be something you can't mess with. The witch doesn't even look at the Galra guard as she says. "What else did I expect of you.." 

She turns around and walks towards the door. "Tell the prisoner that I'll be seeing him."

"Yes ma'am." The guard says saluting. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance sees the guard returning. He doesn't want this.. he doesn't want to get hurt again. 

"Hello blue paladin."  
Lance doesn't say anything back. "Well that isn't very nice.. I just said hello." 

The guard walks towards Lance. "Since you won't speak I'll need somebody else to make you talk. And you are not going to like her. the witch is coming for you blue paladin."

"Who is this witch.." Lance is getting nervous. This doesn't sound good at all.

"Haggar.. she came to this ship just for you. Aren't you special. Well you're more like dead of course." The Galra laughs. When he stops he looks at Lance and asks. "Why didn't you laugh?"

Lance frowns... but that makes the guard laugh even more. "Oh well.. I won't be able to ever see you again.. It was nice knowing you paladin."

"I can't say the same.." Lance says with hate in his eyes. 

"Well that's not nice.."

"You're not nice."

The Galra leaves laughing. He was never trying to be nice.. so it is more of a compliment. 

Now Lance is alone in the dark room. The ground is cold.. his face hurt.. his wrists hurt because of the chains they used to bind him to this pole.   
His eyes are used to the dark room now though.. luckily.

Now he will have to wait for this witch.. He isn't looking forward to it. 

He doesn't know how long it will take for her to arrive. Maybe it will take hours.. but it isn't like he can go anywhere. 

And after what felt like hours.. he doesn't know the exact time the door opens. He sees a figure coming towards him. He can't clearly see this person but it looks like this is the witch that other Galra was talking about. He is getting scared. The witch just walk towards him not saying anything. 

He can now since she is closer see that the woman is wearing a robe.. and she is wearing the hood so it covers her face. 

Finally the witch starts talking. "Little blue.. Still the easiest to catch. Little Blaytz always got in trouble too." Lance decides to not say anything to her. 

"Poor little child.. fighting this war at such a young age. Why don't you let me finish this war so you can go home. Give up.. tell me the location of your friends and you can go."

Again Lance is silent. He will not betray his friends. 

"No? No answer.. Why not? I see that you're a sweet boy.. and also a smart boy. Why don't you be smart about this and give me all the information I need." The witch doesn't come any closer. Lance can't see her face very well... actually not at all. 

"I won't hurt you Blue.. you have my word. But only if you just work with us."

"No.."

"What?"

"No.. I won't betray my friends."

"Quite honourable I see… just like Blatz." The witch walks closer now. "I like that.."  
The witch removes her robe.. Lance turns his head away, maybe she's naked underneath there and he doesn't want to see that. 

"Blue paladin? You can look.. I'm dressed and not haggar."

"What?" Lance immediately looks towards what was supposed to be the witch. But instead in front of him is a beautiful girl. She looks like a human? How…? 

"I'm sorry for scaring you.."

"You didn't!" Lance yells trying to sound brave… but his voice cracks so that is a failure.

The girl laughs.  
"Yes I did. I saw it in your eyes. So I'm guessing my Haggar impression was great. Good to hear that." 

But Lance can't really laugh. Why did this girl pretend she is that witch? And is she really pretending. Lance isn't sure about that. Before you know it this girl is still the witch and tries to get his trust by pretending she isn't the witch. He may make some questionable decisions sometimes, but he isn't stupid.  
"Who are you?" 

"I'm a friend.. I got notice that the Galra captured the blue paladin. So I decided to help."

"How can I be sure of this?"

She knows that the blue paladin isn't trusting her.. and she can't blame him. She would be careful too if this happend to her.   
"You can't really. I guess you will just need to trust me. It's or trust me, or the real haggar will come here… and you won't like that."

"I don't…"

"So? Are you willing to accept my help. Please be a bit quick with your decision cause I really don't want to be killed." 

Lance looks at the girl. She really isn't witch like. Maybe a bit stereotypical of him to think.. But it looks like she's human. Well… her eyes kind of look like Allura's. So maybe she isn't? 

But she doesn't have pointy ears.. she doesn't have marks.. 

Looks pretty human to him.   
But now he looks at her, she kind of looks like the human version of Allura. 

Weird..

"Blue paladin?"  
She tries to get his attention.

"Fine.. I don't have any other choice."

"Yeah.. you indeed don't." The girl activates something that looks like their Bayard and it transforms into daggers. "I'll try not to cut you."  
Then she puts the dagger at the chains and simply cuts them like it is nothing. 

Finally his hands are free again.   
"Thanks.."

The girl looks at Lance's wrists. They are bloody and look like they hurt a lot. "Can you fight with that?

"Yes.. I'll have to. But I don't have any weapons. They took my bayard. I need that back before I can leave." Lance explains. 

The girl smirks. "Well luckily you have me. Someone that goes on missions prepared. I know where they keep your lion and weapon." She starts to walk towards the door. 

"How do you know this?" Lance is still doubting if he can trust this girl. She didn't even tell him her name. 

"I'm just amazing.. that's it."

A bit cocky much. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance and the stranger sneak through the hallways of the battle ship. Lance still has so many questions to ask her. And he doesn't fully trust her yet. 

She is just so… weird, but not a creepy weird. More like a I don't know anything about her weird. 

"Do you know any hand on hand combat?" She says almost whispering. 

"I.. no not a lot." Lance answers honestly.

"How does she even train you.." She mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing.. Just try to stay alive okay. If I can get you to your lion you should be fine." She runs away hiding against anything she sees that could be used as cover. She doesn't really want to fight, but she knows she'll probably have to soon. But this paladin doesn't even know how to really fight. Like okay he isn't that old and they haven't been paladins for long, but she learned it at a young age. 

What even is this paladin..

Cause he kind of looks like her…

Lance follows her. He has waited long but now he wants to at least know some stuff about his.. hopefully saviour "So.. What is your name?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well you know… to trust you more."

"I don't know your name as well.. and I'm not complaining." She says still looking if there are guards somewhere near them.

Lance sees this as a chance. He puts on his smooth face and says. "Well I am Lance.. but you can call me anytime." 

"Well okay Anytime. Can we now continue trying not to die?"

"No.. no I didn't mean my name is Anytime.."

"But you just said..?"

Lance sighs.. why does this never work. "Forget it.. It's just Lance."

The girl looks confused.. "Okay then?"

Maybe there will be another chance Lance…   
"So can you tell me your name now? Please?"

The girl seem to be doubting for a moment. But then she sighs. "Fine.. It's Keira."

Lance smiles. "Well nice to meet you."  
Her name reminds him of Keith though..   
Even when he's not here he keeps getting reminded of him.

"Can we now try to get out of here without one of us dying. I also could have been far gone from here getting some food.. so be grateful I love the universe more then I love food." 

"Yeah.. not dying sounds good."

They continue sneaking around when Keira said all was clear and no guards could see them. 

Lance still doesn't get how this girl can look human.. but be here. How did she know he was here. How does she know where his weapon is. It's all a bit weird… but he is actually gaining some trust in her. 

She indeed doesn't ask him anything.  
Why would the real witch that wants information not ask him anything. He'll still be careful of course. 

Suddenly Keira makes them stop.   
"Be quiet.."

"I didn't say.."

"Quiet.."

"Okay okay.." Lance decides he doesn't want Keira to be angry..

"Wait here.."  
Then she disapears. She goes into a room without saying what she'll do there. Lance will just need to trust her that she'll come back. He doesn't like it though. He's here without weapons and without backup. 

It doesn't take long before he hears a couple people falling to the ground and some screams. He wants to help but knows that if he would he'll probably do nothing useful. He really needs to learn hand on hand combat. He has learned some from the garrison but it wasn't much. He hopes it is enough if somebody does attack him. 

The sounds stops.. Lance looks towards the door Keira disappeared into. He hopes this means Keira will come back. 

And she does. "Alright I'm back. Good to see you didn't get found. Here catch." She throws Lance's bayard at him.

"You got it." Lance says

"Now you can save your own ass when we get attacked." Keira starts to walk off again. 

Lance walks after her   
Really.. who is she? 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"There she is.. your lion." Keira points to the end of the hallway they are walking in. 

"There will be a lot of Galra here right?" Lance asks. 

"Lance… of course there will be. Your lion is there and they are not going to leave it without protection all alone so we can steal it again." 

"Sarcasm right?" Lance asks. 

Keira looks at him to see if he's serious. "Yes.."

They walk around the corner and immediately see the blue lion in the middle of the big hangar. There is a lot of cargo here for other ships. Keira is happy with that, it means cover if needed.   
"It seems we are not getting though here without fighting. Have my back okay?"

Lance nods and readies his gun. This is a sign for Keira that she can go. She hopes Lance is somewhat of a good shot. Keira climbs over the cargo they were hiding behind and attacks a close by guard. She quickly gets him to the floor but another takes his place fast. 

As she finishes him off she hears a yell from behind her. She didn't count on a coward attack from behind. But Lance shoots him down within a second. She nods to thank the paladin. 

He lucky is indeed a great shot. 

The whole ship is  alerted that they are there. And Keira knows she has to be fast now. If everybody knows it means that haggar will know too.. or at least very soon. 

They get rid off all the guards blocking their way and they both run to the blue lion. 

And they are in luck. Just as Lance sits down and shuts the door of the lion Haggar appears. But inside the lion they are relatively save from her magic. But since they don't know what she can really do they fly out of the ship as fast as possible. 

Now Lance at least knows Keira isn't the witch since Keira is here with him and the witch almost killed them a second ago. If they were a little slower who knows what had happend. 

Keira puts her hand on the chair and says to Lance. "Alright lets get away from here… far away from here."

"Hey we made it." Lance smiles. "We did a great job the two of us.. you know Lance and Keira.. sounds great right."  
Yes… he is trying to flirt. Not that Keira notices. But well A+ for trying. 

"We were lucky.. nothing else. One second later and we would've been dust.. that witch is powerful." Keira looks at Lance. "And don't forget that we aren't save yet. Just fly away from here maximum speed.. then we'll see if we will live."

"Yes Keith.."

"What?"

Lance laughs. "Oh you just sounded like a guy I know.. He's the red paladin and a pessimist."

"Or just a realist.." Keira says and she has a point.   
"I'm sure that a red paladin of voltron would be cheerful if something good happens.. they are just always prepared if that isn't sure yet." 

Lance raises a eyebrow. "You sound like a expert."

"Well maybe I am.." Keira says then she chuckles . "But it is funny how that Keith and I have similar names." 

"Well he isn't the nicest guy… so eh." 

Keira looks at Lance a bit confused. "Oh really? How so?"

"He and me just… clash a bit."

"That doesn't mean he isn't nice.."

Lance shrugs his shoulders. He's sick of talking about Keith. "Lets talk about something else."

Keira doesn't really get it.. it seems like Lance doesn't like Keith, but they are able to form Voltron. But forming Voltron is about deep trust in each other and friendship. Something is a little off.. but it must mean Lance doesn't actually hate this Keith. 

Oh well it isn't really something she should worry about.. and of course she doesn't know this Keith.

Keira who has been looking out for Galra ships the whole time now looks at Lance.. he looks pretty beaten up. "You okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" She asks again

"I'm fine.. thanks for asking." Lance answers.  
Keira looks at Lance.. he clearly is in pain. You can see that by the way he moves his hands.. they are hurting.

But just take a look at his face.. it's all black and blue. But you can still see how he looks like without them. And it looks like her, well not her her… but like her kind. Weird… 

"So Keira.. can I ask you some questions now?" Lance asks. He still doesn't know anything about his saviour... and that is a bit weird to him. He doesn't know how she got to him.. or why she asked for the location of his friends. 

But mostly he doesn't know why she looks human. Little does he know she doesn't know why either. 

"You can ask.. but if I answer is something else."

"Okay first how did you find me?"  
Lance starts… relatively simple. He doesn't want to scare her off.

"A friend of mine told me that you were in trouble. She insisted I should help, so I did. She also located where you were and she is now following me to pick me up when I'm done." Keira answer… a bit vague, but Lance will take it. 

"Following you?"

"Yeah.. from a distance. You won't see her."

"Okay then? I hope she is nice."

"The best."

Keira isn't going to give any more information about this friend of hers.. and Lance knows this, so he goes to the next question.  
"Why do you look human?"

"Human? What's that?"

Okay so she can't be from earth then. Otherwise she would've known what Human is. "It is what I am.. my race. We come from a planet named Earth. Does that sound familiar?"

"Nope.. but I did notice I look like you. You even have the same ugly ears as mine."

"You too already thinking my ears are ugly. They are not ugly…" Lance says with a pout. 

"I'm sorry if I insulted you Lance.. but it is good to know there are more people like me then.. I should do some research about your planet, even if I'm not from there." She is from a planet.. probably far far away from this earth. It couldn't be impossible that her mother…. No then she would've known the planet. 

But maybe it is at least similar..

"So you don't know why you look like me? You're not from earth so… you aren't human?"

"I don't think so... I don't know." 

"Okay then.. then last question." Lance knows this is a bit risky. "Why did you ask information about Voltron's whereabouts?"

"Cause my friend would like to know.. don't worry I'm a friend.."

"And that friend?"

"She too."

Lance is still doubting everything about this girl.. but so far she is only mysterious and not lying. And weirdly enough Lance actually trusts this girl. And no he isn't blinded by her beauty like other times we are not going to mention again…

She reminds him of Allura.. a bit of Keith too but that is because of what just happened a moment ago, and of course her name. 

"Okay I think we are far enough now.. You can slow down a bit and relax.. you're save.."

"You sure?" Lance asks.

"Yeah the lion doesn't have any trackers, they can never know where we are." Keira answers.. then she turns Lance around without him knowing first.. he got a bit spooked because of that, he hopes Keira didn't notice… She did but she didn't say anything about it. "But first let me help you."

"What?" 

"You're wounded.. and pretty badly."

"It's fine.." Lance tries to sound all confident and stuff, but Keira knows better. She grabs the first aid kit all the lions have.. luckily easy to find. She kniels down and starts to first clean Lance's wounds. Lance knows that the healing pot can heal him up just fine… but for now this is great. Maybe it will heal even better. 

The wound cleaning stuff does hurt a lot though. Even more then the stuff his mami put on his wounds as a little kid. But he'll have to bite through the pain. 

"I know that it hurts.. but it needs to be cleaned. The dirty metal of the chain didn't do great for the hygiene.. and well you don't want dirty stuff in your wounds."

"No… no you don't." Lance responds.

After cleaning the wound Keira puts bandages it up and the most painful looking wounds are dealt with. "I hope this is alright?"

"Yes thank you very much... thank you for everything Keira. Without you that witch would've continued torturing me.. And I think she would've killed me in the end." 

"Oh yes she would've.. but no need to thank me." Keira gives Lance a small smile. "The universe needs you so why wouldn't I risk my life for you. I'm not really needed so.. at least not as much as you are. So remember that from now on okay.. the universe needs you.. so don't do stupid things."

"I wont.." Lance knows he should listen to this advice. She is right.. If he dies who knows if the blue lion will accept someone else..

"Good.. now can you maybe drop me off on a planet? doesn't really matter where."

Lance looks at Keira with confusion. "You aren't coming with me?"

"I can't.. but I hope I can see you again."

"Why can't you?" Lance asks.

"I just can't.. okay.." Keira again answer vaguely. 

Lance is now a bit used to Keira being vague and mysterious. He knows she won't tell him and that she must have good reasons for her actions. She told him in that Galra ship. She comes prepared.   
"Alright.. so you won't be meeting my friends then. Well at least they would be grateful when I tell them about you."

That makes Keira realize something and she says. "Lance.. don't tell your friends about me."

"What?"

"You can't tell your friends about me. Understand that? Whatever you say doesn't matter… just don't mention me." 

Okay she really is a bit weird. "What why not?"

"Just… please Lance. Do it for me.. You kind of are in debt with me now and by this you will pay that off.. just don't mention my name or how I looked like at all.. please Lance.."

Lance looks into Keira's eyes.. they look desperate. "Okay… If you say so."

Keira smiles at him. "Thank you Lance."

Lance doesn't understand this girl.. but she probably knows best. He just hopes there is a good reason he can't tell his friends about her… Maybe she just likes her privacy… yeah he just hopes it is that. 

Lance flies towards the nearest but safest planet he was able to find. The least he can do is let Keira wait for her friend at a save place. He doesn't want that planet to explode or something when she's there… would be a bit… painful. 

As she walks out of the lion he waves at her with a small smile. He actually really liked her.. not in a romantic way immediately, not that she isn't beautiful and if he would know her longer he surely would want to date her... like come on she's gorgeous!

But if she had stayed longer he wouldn't have mind.. getting to know her sounded fun. 

"Bye blue paladin.. I hope you get to your friends safely."

"Bye Keira.. you be save too."

\-------------------------------------------------------

As Keira looks at the blue lion taking off she has to smile.. it's good to see that Voltron has a great paladin..

He may be a bit inexperienced… but there is something there, she can see it. He'll be a great soldier someday. And now his gun skills were already great, she wonders where he has learned those.

A couple moments later the blue lion is out of sight and her friend can come to her safely without being seen. 

And she doesn't have to wait long. A couple doboshes after Lance has left a beautiful white lion comes flying towards her.

"Ah there you are white! I'm alive don't worry."  
The lion lands in front of her and she runs towards the lion. "Were you worried?"  
It is like the lion answers with that she did.. but of course the lion can't speak in words. 

"Thank you White for saying I should help him.. It was a good decision."

The White lion agrees with her softly.. and She hopes her paladin can maybe find a way towards the others now.. even though the princess may not want to see her paladin again..

 

 

End of chapter 1…


	2. Lies?

They searched nonstop.. it has only been a couple days since Lance got captured, that means there is a big chance Lance is still alive.

At least they hope. 

This is bad. Not only do the Galra have their friend.. they also have the blue lion. So they can't form Voltron to save Lance either if they find out where he is.   
And that makes it a lot harder.

But they won't give up on their friend.. they won't and they can't. 

They all don't know Lance is already on his way to them. Not completely unharmed of course.. he has been pretty roughed up when he was captured. Luckily his escape went pretty smooth with Keira's help. Oh yes the pretty girl he can't even talk about. She reminded him of Allura... only then different..

And he has to say.. she reminded him of Keith too, but that's just because of her name of course. 

Though... she was also different than them both. Logically because they are all different people. 

He really hopes she will be fine.. She's alone now on that planet. How will she get off? Does she has a ship? 

If she had come with him.. maybe she would have become part of their team. She would be amazing in team Voltron. And she looked amazing to hang out with. 

As Lance is coming closer to the castle his friends are still worried sick. But if they will wait just a moment they will see the blue lion on their radar. 

"Keith can you just calm down?!" Shiro raises his voice. These days both Hunk and Keith have been so worried that they keep bugging them with questions. Hunk of course worried about his best friend, and Keith also worried and even feeling guilty.. he feels like it is his fault Lance went out.

"But!"

"No buts. We won't find him if you keep asking questions that don't matter."

Keith frowns but is then silent. He knows Shiro is right but it is so fucked up to do nothing. He isn't a technology genius, he can't do anything when they are looking for Lance. When they would rescue him he could help... but now he's helpless. He hates feeling helpless. 

Pidge is working on a new thingy that maybe could find Lance.. But she isn't sure yet if it will even work. That is even more frustrating him.. nothing is sure. They don't know where he is.. they don't know if.. he's alive. 

What are they going to do without him. This is what everyone is thinking.. so yeah even Keith. Everybody may think he doesn't like the blue paladin, but that's not true. Yeah they are completely different and that is why they clash sometimes.. But how would they be able to form Voltron if they did. 

Keith looks towards a screen on his right. They haven't looked on their radars for a while. Pidge had told them that the radar isn't going to pick up any signal from Lance if he would be really far away.. And they suspect that he is. 

But you never know.. it's always worth the shot. 

Keith then sees something appear. "Hey what's this blue dot?"

"I asked you to not ask questions!" Shiro shouts again... but then he stops. "Wait blue dot?"

Pidge jumps up and runs towards the screen Keith is pointing at. "Let me see!" She stares at the blue dot coming their way. "That's Lance's lion.."

Hunk almost cries. "You mean Lance is coming this way?!"

Keith turns around and walks towards the entrance of his hangar. "I'll go get him." 

Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder and says with a smile. "No stay here... we will wait for him in his hangar.. all of us."

"Yes we should all be there together." Allura says. She's so happy that Lance is coming back. "As a team."

"And family." Coran says touching his mustache. "Lets give our boy a warm welcome." 

They all agree and go down towards the blue hangar. Hunk has still tears streaming down his face.. and he knows that he will break down even more when he finally sees his friend again. 

They all keep in their breaths when the blue lion lands and they all wait for Lance to come out of his lion. 

And when he does Hunk immediately cries again. Lance looks at his friends.. they all look so happy to see him, and he's happy to see them too. "Hey everybody. Missed me?"

He walks down and immediately he gets attacked by his friends.. but then with hugs. It kind of hurts because he's all beaten up and he probably needs sometime in the healing pod.   
But he lets it happen. Even though it hurts, it feels good. They all say how they were so worried and looked for him the whole time. They ask where he was and if he's okay.. They ask so much that he can't answer all questions at once. 

Lance then sees Keith being all awkward next to his hugging friends. "Maybe.. Lance needs to go to the healing pod. He has wounds and bruises everywhere."

Lance actually feels sorry for him. Why does he not join in on the hug. Shiro has the same thoughts and pulls Keith towards them all. Keith is a bit shocked at first.. but then he calms down and enjoys the hug.  
He then says. "It's good to have you back Lance."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"But one thing I do not understand.. How did you get out?" Allura asks. They all have been listening to Lance's story about his imprisonment.. after he got out of a healing pod of course. 

"Of course my amazing skills." It is almost like there are sparkles around Lance when he says this. "I am of course the paladin of the blue lion. Don't underestimate me and Blue." 

Lance doesn't like lying to his teammates.. he really doesn't. But Keira told him to not tell anybody, so he wont. It is indeed to pay her back for what she has done to him. 

"And what did they want from you?" Shiro asks.

Lance doesn't know exactly.. but what he knows he tells. "Well.. I think at least my lion. And they kept asking me about where they could find the other lions and the castle. So I guess mostly information about how to beat us."

Shiro gives Lance a pat on the back and says. "I'm proud of you Lance.. that you didn't say anything and that you escaped." 

"I wouldn't betray my friends.."  
Lance says. It feels to have Shiro proud of you. 

"Like a true blue paladin." Coran says... also proud of his number 3 paladin. Ranking them with their heights was a good idea. Allura may not have thought the same in this..  
But he knows what's best. 

Pidge stands up.. she's glad her friend is back.. but they still have work to do. "Well I'm going to my lion for some adjustments I want to try out. Lance.. you owe me for the work I did for you."

They all laugh as Pidge walks away.. then they go back to their normal daily task.. only Hunk decides to hang out with Lance for some more time. He doesn't want Lance to feel alone now. Hunk told the others to leave Lance to him... so they trust him with the blue paladins health.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know white.. I don't think this is a good idea."

The white lion is sure about it though. She needs it and if her paladin doesn't approve she'll just fly there herself. 

"White? Come on you know what they'll do to you. Please stop this!"  
Nope.. she ain't gonna stop. She keeps flying. Her paladin keeps trying to turn her around but this lion seems to be on autopilot. "Really white... I already saved the blue paladin cause you wanted me to and now you're being stubborn again."

The lion is still not listening to her. 

"Fine.. but you can't go. I'll say hello for the both of us. I'm not going to risk losing you and letting them destroy you. So I'll hide you first."

White can agree with those terms.. she would rather see him for herself.. but getting destroyed doesn't sound fun at all.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance did learn something from his.. not so fun adventure. Keira was right he sucks at close range combat. Next time there will be nobody to help him when he doesn't have his weapons or another weapon then his gun. Of course he could give someone a mean hit with his gun if he could slam it against someone, he'll need to practice with that too. 

Yes that's right.. he is going to practice. 

His other teammates were shocked as much as he is that he's actually going to do it. He was considering asking Keith to teach him some moves, but that isn't the best idea he has had. Why would Keith help him..? 

No Lance doesn't hate him as much as he would want to.. but well.. Keith probably does so asking him would fuck up any bonding they already did. And he still can't believe Keith would let him walk into a wall of electricity like that.. really disgraceful. 

As Lance is training in close range combat the others are all in the control room making strategic plans. They need to figure some stuff out.. like which planet they can free from Zarkon's terror. 

And of course on how to beat the Galra empire. 

Lance gives the robot a couple hard kicks. Thanks to his long legs he can at least give a mean kick. 

The robot steps back to wait for a new opportunity to strike. Lance thinks he's ready but he had miscalculated where the robot would try to hit him.  
He thought he could duck and then attack the robot from underneath. But the robot hit him at the shoulders and Lance flies across the room.

As he gets up and decided he can still go on.. even though his shoulder does hurt a bit now. 

It isn't that bad so he'll just bite through it. 

But before the robot can attack him again the alarm goes off in the castle. The robot shuts down automatically and Lance makes his way to the door. Lucky for Lance he's already in is armor, so he can run immediately to the control room. He hopes there isn't something bad happening.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance arrives at the control room.. not everybody is there yet, only Shiro, Keith and Coran. Allura run in after him though as well as Hunk and Pidge. 

"What's wrong are we under attack?"  
Princess Allura asks worried. 

"We are not sure yet. Something or someone triggered the alarm." Coran answers. 

Pidge rushes towards some machine thingy and a live video of every camera on the ship is now visible. She sees some movement on one of them and makes that one bigger.  
It's the black hangar..

"Someone is in the black lion's hangar." Pidge says. 

They all see how Shiro face gets a little paler. It is his lion at stake now.. of course he is a little shocked. 

"A intruder!" Coran yells. Lance looks at the person who is walking to the black lion. You can only see a robe, more isn't visible. 

Allura comes up with a plan fast. "Shiro go to your lion. The other paladins will get their weapons and come help you."

They all agree and the other paladins run out of the control room. But Lance runs after Shiro and says. "I'll go with you."

Shiro thinks that is a good idea. Who knows who this person is. If this person is highly dangerous and he goes to fight them alone.. it could end not so well. 

They go to the hangar as fast as they can. When they get there the intruder is dangerously close to the lion. Lance guesses it is a woman because of the height of the intruder.   
Shiro looks at the intruder who is walking to his lion and shouts. "Don't take another step to that lion!"  
The intruder seems to be in shock that they have been discovered. They look back for a moment and stand still. "Don't move!"

Lance points his gun at the intruder. She wont escape his aim.  
He still can't see who this person is.. but for sure they will not get away from them. 

The person knows who is standing there. The new black paladin.. and blue. This will be fun. But they are spotted, getting away from here will be difficult.. really difficult, maybe even impossible. 

The black paladin's power is unknown so being careful is necessary.   
The intruder starts running towards the lion. The only place they will be save. 

"Lance shoot!" 

But the intruder dodges every shot Lance shoots. Lance thinks this is weird because.. he's a really good shot. 

Shiro lights up his hand and runs towards the person who is trying to get to his lion. Luckily there is a barrier surrounding his lion.. that will keep him save.

But Shiro isn't right about that. As he gets to the intruder and wants to attack the barrier goes down and the intruder slips inside. As Shiro wants to go in as well the barrier closes again. Why did that just happen! The barrier doesn't open for nobody but someone the lion trusts. Why would it open for the enemy?

And even weirder.. it shut Shiro out. It's own paladin. 

"Black open up!" Shiro shouts. 

For some reason he gets the feeling that black isn't going to do that. 

Because the intruder slipped past the barrier so fast the robe slips off her head because of how much she moved. Shiro looks at her.. she seems familiar in some sort of way. 

But Lance.... is a bit more shocked. He knows this girl..

Keira looks at the person who was just attacking her. She knows that he won't hesitate to capture her.. And she knows that if he does capture him.. she won't get away from here because of her. 

So she has no choice but to get out of here somehow. 

The person attacking her looks.. scary.. He must be worried for his lion, she gets it.. 

"Don't you dare to touch my lion." 

Keira smirks.. at least he cares about his lion. She hopes he won't become like the old paladin.. but she does hope he is like how the old paladin was. "What would you do then?"

"I'd make sure you won't get out of here."

Keira turns towards Lance. "And what would you do Lance.. You surely wouldn't mind letting me go right?"

"How does she know your name?" Shiro asks.

Lance rubs the back of his head.  
"Well... look Shiro. I did promise not to say."

"But I didn't. Lance has a lot to thank me for. Being alive.. getting back here. Don't you Lance."

"Lance who is she?" Shiro asks but he expects Lance to answer truthfully.

"I only know that her name is Keira.. and that she saved me from that Galra ship I was imprisoned in. I didn't save myself." Lance answers.

"So you lied?"

"For her sake yes.. she didn't want that you all knew."

"Why not." Shiro turns back to the woman. Now he takes a good look at her. "Who are you. What are you doing here? What do you want from my lion?" He then sees things that are interesting. Her ears are like those of a human. No marks.. just human.  
"And why do you look like a human?"

"Lance asked the same thing. But.. I don't know why I look like you black paladin." Keira answers honestly. "I swear"

"And why would I believe you?" Of course the black paladin would doubt anything she says. She would too.

"Because just like you requested.. I haven't touched your lion. If I wanted to steal or harm him.. I would have done so already. And of course your lion protected me.. so he must trust me."

"You could also have figured a way to open and close that barrier at your own will." Shiro says. And Keira thinks he does have a point there.

"But I saved your friend a couple days ago.." 

Lance walks a little closer to Shiro. "She is right.. I think we could trust her Shiro.."

"Don't Lance.. you don't know what someone's motives are. We'll need to talk to her more somewhere save and where she can't leave." Shiro says.. he doesn't think it is smart to just trust this girl because of one good thing she did. You never know... and Shiro won't take that chance.

"So you mean locking me up... yeah not going to happen. Look just let me wall out of here and I won't bother you any longer. I did what needed to do already anyway."

Shiro looks at Keira strictly like he is trying to intimidate her... she has to say it is kind of working. "And what was this thing you needed to do? And what did it have to do with my lion?"

"Look just let me leave." Keira is getting nervous and Shiro notices this.

"You seem nervous why?" He tries to get it out of her.

"Cause I can not stay here." Keirs answers. 

"Why not?"

"Black paladin please let me leave this castle!"

But it is already too late. The reason why she is nervous comes walking through the door. She's screwed. She won't let her go.. she hates her. Why did she agree on coming here.. oh yes White fucked her over. She hopes her precious white won't get hurt.. she'll do anything to prevent that.

She sees the other paladins as well.. all pointing their weapons at her. Maybe she could get out if she really tried... but it is unlikely. These are the paladins of Voltron.

"No! Don't let her leave!"

"Princess?" Shiro turns around. Allura seems serious about this.

"She will not leave this castle you hear me?" Allura walks towards her. She sees the hatred in her eyes.. why did she even miss that? It is terrifying.  
"Why are you here!? How are you alive!? Tell me!"

Keira doesn't want this. She just wanted to get out as soon as possible. She just looks at the floor as Allura is yelling at her. 

"Who is this?" Pidge asks. "And how did she manage to break through the barrier?"

Lance is the one answering. "It just opened for her."

"What?" Hunk says with a lot of confusion. 

"How is that possible?" Keith asks.. more to Shiro then the whole group.

Keira looks at black.. you have gotten me in a lot of trouble big one. 

"Allura... what is she doing here?" Coran now walks through the big door as well. He can't believe it.. how did she? 

"I don't know Coran. She won't answer."

"Because I didn't like your tone.. You could've asked nicely... princess."  
Keira knows she shouldn't go too far right now.. but a little teasing can't hurt no body.

"Shut up!" Allura yells. The other paladins have never seen her this angry.. they all want to know how Allura knows this strange woman.  
"Why did you come back!"

"If you don't want me here then let me leave." Keira says calmly. "I won't bother you then anymore."

"And then you let a bomb go off! I'm not a idiot Keira."

Lance walks towards the princess.. he's a bit confused about everything really. And he wants answers. Why did the girl.. that presumably Allura hates.. help him escape. Maybe it was so she could follow him? Actually that sounds pretty realistic to him.. was all her kindness a lie?

Well that hurts.  
"Princess.. talk to us.. who is this. "

"First tell the others what happened Lance." Shiro says. "They need to know too." You can hear the frustration in his voice.

Allura turns around and looks at Lance.. wow she looks angry as hell. Scary... "What does he mean Lance."

Lance feels everybody's eyes on him. He has to tell then now doesn't he.  
"I lied about escaping on my own.. this girl helped me escape. Her name is Keira and she seemed trustworthy to me.. and nice."

"So she followed you! Lance how stupid can you be to just trust someone." Allura frowns as she says this.

"Well I'm sorry but I was going to die remember!" Lance raises his voice a little. 

"And by giving her a free pass to us we are all in danger!" The princess raises her voice back.

"Then tell us why she us dangerous princess" Shiro wants answers.. 

Keira is done with this. They seem distracted enough... maybe she could, oh well fuck it.   
The barrier goes away and she just runs. She needs to get out of here.. back to white. 

As she is running she hears behind her. "Don't let her get away!" Of course that is Allura. She immediately hears all the paladins run after her... she is so screwed.

Only Lance is hesitating. But after getting a dirty look from Allura he runs after the girl that had saved him. But he doesn't even shoot one bullet at her. He just can't, it doesn't feel right.

The first one that attacks Keira is Pidge. But Keira gets her to the ground in a matter of seconds and runs further. Hunk tried to hit her with his gun but doesn't succeed in this. 

After this Keith attacks. Keira pulls out her daggers and at least blocks his first attack. She already sees that this red paladin is a great fighter.. maybe he could give Lance a help in close range combat. 

"You must be Keith right? Just let me through and I won't need to hurt you red paladin."

"How do you know my name?" Keith gets ready to fight.

"Lance told me.."

Before Keith has a lot of time to think what a idiot Lance is for telling information about them to a stranger.. Keira runs away again. He runs after her and tries to take her down by sweeping off her feet from the floor with his legs. He does this with a slide but he slides right past her since she dodged it. 

Keira runs through the hallways. She knows the paladins are still after her.. lucky for her.. she knows exactly how to get to the nearest exit. It isn't very far from here.. she can almost smell freedom. Oh how she will scold White for getting her in trouble like this. 

Just as she sees her way out.. and just as she wants to puts on her helmet to breath in space..

She feels a shock going through her whole body. And that makes her fall to the floor. 

"Good job Pidge." She hears the voice of the black paladin praise.. the green one if she is right? 

She can't be captured.. she needs to stand up..

"No problem." Pidge says as she looks proudly at her bayard. 

The others come rushing in as well. They see that Keira tries to get up again but Shiro then lights up his hand and holds it by the girls neck. "I wouldn't do that if I where you."

"Alright.. alright.. you got me. Don't have to cut my throat with your... glowing hand." Keira stays still. This isn't childs play. She doesn't want to say the wrong thing or make a weird movement now.

Then both Allura and Coran walk towards her. In her head Keira says quiznack a couple times.. she is so screwed.

"Keep her like this Shiro. Make sure she can not escape."

"I will princess." 

The glowing hand... actually feels hot to her skin. She hopes it won't stay there very much longer.   
Then she looks up to Allura.. oh she is even more furious then a moment ago.

"Trying to escape aren't you Keira? How could you even think it would work."

"Well.. I am very good at escaping. Right Lance." I shift my eyes for a moment towards the blue paladin.. who doesn't have his gun pointed at me.... interesting. 

The others notice it too. "Lance.. she seems dangerous. Why aren't you pointing your gun at her?" Hunk asks.

"Cause it feels wrong. I just can't.. She helped me."

"Thank you Lance.. you're the only normal person here." Keira says with a smile. 

"Oh shut up." Allura looks at me like.. she wishes me dead. "Lance why don't you get that this person is full of evil! She probably was in that ship you were imprisoned in to help Zarkon."

"That isn't true!" I yelled but that made the black paladin hold his glowing hand even closer to my throat. Keira looked at him.. He doesn't seem like a bad person for the job.. nobody here is a bad person and Keira knows this. "Please black paladin.. let me go.."

"Don't fall for her sweet words Shiro. This is something she is very good in but.." Allura kneels down to be the same height as Keira. "Her words are all lies.."

"I don't lie.." 

"You did that day.. You knew fully well what you were doing.. but my father gave you less punishment because of your lie. But I see right through that Keira."

"Again.. I don't lie." 

"Princess? Could you tell us why you know all this?" Pidge asks. 

"Later Pidge." Allura says still looking at Keira. "First I want this.. I just want some answers."  
Nobody knows what is really going on.. but Allura stands up again and asks. "Why did you come here?"

But Keira is silent.

"Why did you quiznacking come here!"

"You won't believe me anyway."

"Fine! Then tell me where that weapon of yours is." 

Keira doesn't break eye contact with the princess when she says. "I would rather die then tell you."

Allura is getting so frustrated. "Well I wouldn't mind both.."

"Allura?" Lance is pretty shocked Allura would says something like that. Like he knows he should pick Allura's side.. but for some reason it doesn't feel right. "Calm down.. we don't want to kill her."

"Lance don't even try to say your opinions in this. This is all your fault. She followed you. And actually if we do have to kill her I would do it myself."

Auch.. that hurt a lot.   
"I did not follow Lance. I already knew where the castle was." Keira says. 

"More lies. Why do you always lie!" Allura yells as she turns her back to Keira.  
"Put her somewhere she can't escape.."

And by that she walks away. Keira looks at her leave and.. what she just said still hurts, but she won't show it to these people. "Yeah.. listen to her. She will maybe be fine with killing you all too if you don't listen." Okay maybe a tiny bit of feeling hurt slipped out right there.. 

"We won't kill you." Lance says..,

"Thanks.."  
All the paladins are quite confused.. why is Allura acting this way.. she never does. And Keira is still weird to them too. But Shiro does as Allura told him and takes the girl with him. He takes her to somewhere she can't escape but can still talk to them whenever they wanted to talk. 

The whole way the woman didn't say anything to the black paladin. It's not that she's scared of being locked up.. but it's more like.. Keira doesn't know.. 

A lock can't hold her.. she knows this. If she wanted it she could just leave. But that would mean Allura wouldn't trust her even more. And she doesn't know if it is worth the escape.

 

End of chapter 2....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the second chapter. I would love some comments of course cause they are amazing to get. 
> 
> Hope to see you all in chapter 3!


	3. Captive.

Shiro had just put Keira in a cell. It's a high secured cell so she won't be getting out. He now returned to his friends, they are all interrogating both Lance and Allura. Except for Keith, he is just watching his teammates ask questions. Everybody is confused. Shiro, Pidge, Keith and Hunk don't know who the hell this woman is that just broke into the castle. Even weirder was that the black lion just.. let her in like that, and he just shut Shiro his own paladin out. 

Lance is confused because.. this is the girl that saved him, the one that he for a moment wanted to join the team. Now that girl is in a jail and Allura seems to not like her at all. He also doesn't know how the two know each other.

Allura and Coran both just don't know why she's here. Did she come here to do something terrible? She must be.

"So Lance? She saved you from the Galra?" Hunk asks. 

"Yes Hunk. She helped me escape. I'm again sorry for lying but she asked me not to say anything about her." Lance answers.

"And you just trusted her?" Allura is still mad about everything. She could never have thought that Keira would be back in her life. But now she just is.. like life wasn't already bad enough with this war going on. 

Lance knows his team thinks he is too fast in trusting people. Maybe they even think he was just blinded by her beauty. And Lance gets it, it happened before with Nyma. He trusted her and he was flirting with her but then she stole his lion from him. But he really thought Keira was different.   
"What else could I have done. The witch would have killed me if I didn't trust her. Look I didn't know she was bad okay."

"You always trust the pretty ladies don't you." Keith mocks him.

"I did not trust her cause she is pretty!" Lance knew Keith would say something like that.

"You sure about that lover boy." 

"This is why I told her how irritating you were!" 

Shiro thinks it is time to stop this useless argument. "Quit it paladins. This arguing won't get us anywhere. Lance why did you just trust her?" 

"I already said it.. They were going to kill me for sure. And then she said that she would get me out." Lance explains. 

Allura sighs.. she knows taking it out on Lance isn't what she is supposed to do, he didn't know who she is. "I was mad first.. but Lance has a point. If he didn't get out who knows what the Galra would have done to him."

Hunk raises his hand. "And this.. Keira said she didn't follow Lance but already knew where we were."

"Hunk we cannot trust anything she says to us. We don't know if what she said is the truth." Allura explains. "I've known her her whole life.. and I didn't trust her that whole time."

"Why not princess?" Shiro asks. 

Allura looks away.. she looks in pain. And she is, just thinking about it pains her. Coran sees this and puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Allura knows she should explain everything.. she never thought she would need to think about everything that had happend again.

"Keira Adelaide Mallory.. She was famous on planet Altea. But not for the right things. From the start we knew she would never be great and we were right about it. We didn't watch her good enough though. She made a killer weapon in this same castle and with that blew up one of Altea's moons. Once we had three but she brought it down to two." Allura is silent for a moment when she decides if she should tell another thing very personal to the paladins. 

But she decides that they need to know. "But the worst thing she did hurt me personally and my whole planet. She killed my mother."

This shocked all the paladins.. mostly Lance who trusted her not so long ago with his life. He never would have thought that this girl could do something like that.   
Shiro is the first one able to react.. "I am so sorry princess."

"Princess.. You know she didn't.."

"Coran.. I know but in the end my mother is dead. Dead before I could grew up with her in my life. I still hold her responsible for it and I'll never forgive her." Allura is done talking about Keira. So she stands up and excuses herself. 

The team understands why she is leaving and don't ask any more questions. Allura walks out the door and goes to her room. 

Coran feels sorry for Allura. He as well thought never to see this girl again. But the universe likes to play tricks on them a lot these days. He looks around the room and sees the paladins all confused and unknowing what to think of the intruder. "Keira.. she is smart and has skills, don't underestimate her. Allura talked about the weapon she build that destroyed one of the moons on Altea.. That is a lion.. just like the ones you all have."

"A lion?" Keith asks.

"Yes a white one.. a real beauty I have to admit. But a dangerous beauty." Coran answers.  

"How did she do that?" Pidge asks.. she's interested and has to admit that this girl does have some skill. 

"We don't know. But we will have to destroy it when we find it. It won't be easy, the lion is very strong." Coran turns towards Shiro. "Paladin number one you need to figure out a way to get her to tell us where her lion is now. If we don't find out soon.. it may attack to get her paladin back."

Shiro nods. He understands and he will try everything to get her talking. Everybody understands they need to take care of something this dangerous... Everybody except for Lance. Not that he doesn't understand this white lion is dangerous and needs to be dealt with, no he doesn't understand why they need to destroy it. They all saw Keira freak out when they last saw her.. She really cares for her lion. And he gets that, he feels the same for Blue. A lion and it's paladin have a strong connection, destroying her lion will break Keira like losing a loved one. 

But Lance knows they will not listen to him.. and he also gets why it needs to be done. He doesn't like it but what else can he do then help his team. 

Keira is not who he thought she was and that needs to get into his head. She isn't the good warrior that saved him from dying. She is the evil girl that tried to do something bad to Voltron through him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keira just woke up. She has been in here since the black paladin locked her up in here. She had decided to at least get some sleep before she will go through interrogation after interrogation. She isn't looking forward to that. Princess Allura will for sure try everything in her power to get information out of her. But of course she won't budge not even slightly. 

Keira steps out of her.. bed? It's not very comfortable and it doesn't even have a pillow or a blanket, so she doesn't know if she should describe it as a bed. But it is the most comfortable thing she had in months now. Sleeping in the cockpit of white isn't the best sleeping position. 

Keira looks at the lock that should be keeping her from escaping. It's a big one that will not be easy to open with her skills, but for sure she can do it.

As she is staring at the door it suddenly opens.. she didn't expect it and maybe she got a little spooked. It is the black paladin that comes through the door. He immediately locks the door again so she won't be able to get out.. brave of him.. but well he is a good fighter. Keira isn't even sure if she could take him down. 

This man is a lot stronger them her, she can see that immediately. He must have experience and since he is the black paladin he must have strategies in battle. Yeah Keira doesn't want to find out if she could beat him. 

The man then looks at her.. It kind of gives her a strange feeling. Like he is going to kill her any moment now. But Lance said they weren't going to kill her right? Then the man starts to talk to her. "Hello Keira.."

She stays silent.. it's her best option for now. 

"You aren't going to say something back?" The black paladin asks. 

Again she doesn't reply.   
She knows this man will remember anything she says, one slip up and it could cost her. 

"Well then I will do the talking." Why is this man being nice to her. Is it some strategy? He must be up to something. "I'm Takashi Shirogane.. but everybody calls me Shiro. You can just call me that as well. I'm the black paladin of voltron and I originally come from Earth. Earth is a planet a long way from here."  
Keira listens to this.. Shiro. She doesn't trust how nice he is being right now.   
"I'm what they call Human. You know.. you look Human as well. What are you exactly?"

This question isn't that bad to answer. "I don't know exactly. I know I have Altean in me, but maybe something similar to your race." I immediately see that this Shiro is proud of himself that he got me to talk.. confident much.. it was just a simple question. 

Shiro comes a little closer.. but not too close. He still doesn't know what this girl is capable of. "Do you know why I'm here Keira?"

"To get me to talk.. that's what a interrogation is all about." 

"Don't get smart with me here Keira.." Well so much for nice guy black paladin. 

"Sorry sir?" I mock him a little.. he deserves it.. he wants to hurt white. Of course that is the reason he is here. He wants to know where my White is so he can destroy her. 

Shiro takes a deep breath but then comes even closer. I now realize this guy is so much bigger then me. He is looking down upon me like he could squish me in like a second. "I heard some stories about you.. not so good stories."

"Sorry? I think? Look I don't care okay."

"Are they true?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea. Since you didn't tell me which stories you heard."

"Is it true you build your own lion?" Shiro asks. 

"Yes why? Oh wait I know. You want to take her away from me and after that you will get rid of me." Keira slides her finger against her throat as she says this. 

Shiro has some knowledge of humans he thinks.. that just happens when you suddenly have to make sure 4 moody teenagers are save while fighting a war. Shiro can see in Keira's eyes that she is actually scared..   
She is trying to hide it but she is. "We won't get rid of you Keira. We aren't like that."

"You will get rid of white.. and believe me when I say I rather die then let her get destroyed. And don't act like Allura doesn't want me dead."

Shiro is quiet for a couple seconds before he says. "You really have a deep bond with your lion haven't you?"

She nod as answer. 

"How did you do that? I have to say I wish me and black had such a deep bond.. Zarkon still has some connection with him that is keeping that from happening." 

"Well.. I only really had white when I was younger.. so then it just happens. And I'm sure black knows Zarkon isn't his true paladin anymore, he will bond with you more and more over time I'm sure of it." Keira actually smiles at the one interrogation her at the moment. Look a bond between lion and paladin is strong.. but it hurts when it isn't strong enough. Like a relationship not working out, not that she knows much about relationships but she guesses that is the best comparison.

Shiro looks at the prisoner.. and nods. "I sure hope so.."

She thinks it feels weird to be standing in front of a new black paladin. Maybe she should tell him about White and Black.. It also concerns his lion of course. "You know.. White and Black are.. kind of close."

"What?"

"Since I build White in the black hangar our lions are like.. best friends, maybe if I may say so even more then that." Keira says. 

"What do you mean?" Shiro asks. 

"Black and white are close.. they care for each other since they spent a lot of time alone in Black's hangar." Keira looks away. "I wanted to say hello to your lion.. but well that didn't go as planned. I'm now stuck here."

"You build your lion in Black's hangar? Why?"

Keira knows answering this question could be a mistake. "Because Zarkon helped me build her."

"What?" Shiro can't believe what he just heard.. "Zarkon?"

"Yeah.. the guy who took over like 80 procent of the universe and kills people on a daily basis. But well he once was the black paladin of course."  
Is she accusing him of maybe becoming the new Zarkon.. no but it sounds like that for Shiro.

"I am not going to be like that." Shiro says with a frown.

"I mean that once everybody trusted Zarkon, and so did I. I'm saying that whatever Allura tells you about me, those stories you were talking about earlier. They are all not completely true. I hope you are smart enough to get that Takashi Shirogane." I sit down on the 'bed' in my cell. "I'm not going to tell you anything about my lion. Ask me anything else and I'll answer truthfully. But you will not get my lion."

Shiro understands that she won't talk.. he'll have to figure out a way to get her to talk soon. He turns around and unlocks the door so he can walk out. Before he leaves Keira says in a mocking way "close the door behind you.. I like my privacy." 

He closes the door looking at Keira one more time. She really is a weird girl. He doesn't know what to think of her. She confuses him.. It's like she is actually a okay person, but Allura had told them she is not. He just can't seem to believe that. 

Maybe it is how she has her way with words. Maybe she is faking the way she looks at him. 

It has to be fake. She killed Allura's mother.. and she blew up that moon with her lion. 

Shiro walks into the room his friends are waiting for him to return. They all want to know how it went with Keira. And of course they would like to know where this lion of hers is. Shiro looks around till he meets Allura's eyes. She Greets him first. "Hello Shiro.."

Shiro nods and walks towards his team. He looks like he's deep in thought, everybody can see it. Keith who knows Shiro best asks. "And? Did she say something?"

"Not something we could use in finding the white lion.. But I guess some other things."

"What other things?" Allura doesn't want Keira to have charmed her way into the black paladins mind. She did that with father and she won't let it happen again.

"Something about Zarkon." Shiro answers.

"So she works for him?" Pidge asks.

"No she doesn't." Shiro says before they all think the wrong things. "She didn't seem to like him either. But Allura do you know what her motives were when she did all those bad things?"

"No.. I wish I did but I don't." Allura replies.

"She said something about the stories you tell us about her not being true. That there is another side of those stories." Allura immediately looks furious when he says this. Shiro tries to calm her down by saying. "I'm not saying you are lying. But do you really know what happened? Could there be explanations?"

It doesn't help though. Allura is still mad. "Don't trust her Shiro. She always knows her way into people's mind. She confidence my father once she didn't do the moon incident on purpose and he believed her sweet lies because of her tears. I did not and I will never believe her." Allura turns towards Lance. "You too Lance. I know she already got to you by saving your life, bur don't trust her. 

"I agree.." Coran says. "She can't be trusted.. everybody but King Alfor knew this back on Altea. But we all knew even Alfor had his doubts."

Lance stands up. "Then why did she save me!? Why would someone bad save me.. a paladin of Voltron. She was really good to me and a amazing warrior." He knows nobody is agreeing with him here. "And when she told me not to tell you guys who saved me.." 

But Allura interrupts him. "She saved you to follow you to us! Why don't you get that Lance."

Lance sits back down again.. he knows they won't listen to him. Allura has stormed out of the room because it is getting a bit too much for her. Everything is just too much at this moment. Not so long ago everybody of her planet has died, but now the one she didn't ever want to see again is just back. Why couldn't her Dad have survived or.. or one of her friends. No it had to be Keira. 

Lance knows this and he regrets speaking up.. It was a bit insensitive maybe. But he just wants to see the good in Keira. He believes her when she said that she didn't follow him, she seems like someone who could figure that out on their own.. or maybe her lion could. 

And even of she did all these horrible things.. what was her motive? Did she have a good reason? Innocent till proven guilty right? And both Coran and Allura are being vague about everything that happened. 

But he knows that Keira being a bad person is highly likely.. so does he trust her, no. But she did save his life.

Everybody decided to do their own things. Hunk and Pidge are going to work on some new technology stuff Lance doesn't understand one bit. Coran leaves to comfort Allura. Keith of course is going to train, he always trains in his free time. Lance has no clue how he finds the energy for it. 

That leaves Shiro and Lance.. there is a bit of a awkwardness going on. They both want to talk.. but they are scared to say the wrong thing. But Shiro then breaks the silence by saying. "Is it weird if I say I don't think of Keira as a  evil being?"

Lance immediately can breath again. He's happy he's not the only one thinking it. "No..no I get you."

"When we talked.. I thought of her as a complicated person.. and maybe somewhat dangerous. But evil.. no."  
Shiro really just doesn't know. She could be a great threat.. but Allura is acting like she's worst then Zarkon.. "I feel like we don't get the full story here."

Lance jumps up from where he was sitting. "I feel the same! She just.. doesn't have this bad person feeling around her. Maybe she changed or.. or she's misunderstood."

"I have no idea Lance. But I'm happy I'm not the only one thinking like this." 

Lance smiles at Shiro. He is thinking the same thing. "Shiro.. could I ask something?"

"Yeah.. of course." 

"Can I go to Keira? I want to talk to her." He knows Allura would have said no if he had asked her.. but well Shiro is on his side and like in charge of interrogating her.

Shiro thinks about it for a second. "Well.. I think it would be fine. She probably trusts you a lot more."

"Thank you Shiro!" Lance then rushes out of the room. He really hopes to get some answers out of Keira.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Father you and I both saw what happend. She says it was a accident but how can you believe her! We all didn't want it but she became what we feared.. evil."

There is a knock on the door of her cell that shakes her out of her thoughts. She looks towards the door and sees Lance coming through it. Why did he knock? She's his prisoner.   
"Hey Keira.."

Keira looks away.. He's probably only going to be nice so she will tell him where her lion is. 

But Lance has other plans. He will talk to her even if she doesn't want it. But he's sure she secretly wants to talk to someone who isn't accusing her the whole time. He takes a few steps towards the girl sitting on the uncomfortable looking bed. "Are you okay?"

Keira looks up and looks at Lance in confusion. Is he really serious right now. "Really? I'm imprisoned at the moment and my bed is making me all sore already. No I'm not doing fine."

"Look.." Lance dares to sit next to the girl that saved his life not so long ago. "How are you doing mentally. I guess not that many people like you right now and that can be hard."

"Just hard.. no Lance it totally sucks, Big difference. But well nobody has ever liked me so I'm used to it now." Keira looks away.

"I like you.. and Shiro does too. We won't let you get hurt okay. But maybe you do need to tell us some things." Lance says.

Keira rolls her eyes. Of course Lance will try as well. "Tell you where my lion is? I already told the black paladin I'm not going to say a word.."

"No no!" Lance cuts her off. "I understand.. I meant more about who you are. We need to be able to trust you, you know. And we can't really now. We don't know who you are.. what you are doing here. We don't know if you will try to kill us. Look if you just tell us, maybe we could trust you one day." 

Keira knows he is right. She actually does want these people to trust her. She doesn't want them to think she's the enemy. "I know.. I'm just. I don't know scared?"

"Scared of what?" Lance asks.

"Scared of betrayal. I don't want to trust you since all you guys care about is killing White." 

"I don't want to destroy your lion." Lance says honestly, but Keira doesn't seem to notice this honesty.

"But you do think I shouldn't fly her right.. you want to make sure no damage is done. But I am capable of controlling my lion now.. It won't do any damage."  
Lance really wants to trust her.. but that is hard since he just doesn't know if he can. Keira notices his doubt and looks away.. she sees the lock on the cell-door, he didn't even lock it.   
"Lance you didn't shut the door behind you."

Lance realizes his mistake. "Oh crap.."

Before he can stand up and lock it Keira says. "You know I'm not planning in escapes. Even if there wasn't a lock I would stay here.. so don't worry." 

Lance is confused. "What why?"

"So that you all.. especially Allura will trust me." Keira chuckles. "And it isn't like this lock would keep me in. Remember that Lance.. but I'm staying."

Lance really doesn't understand this girl anymore. She's so weird.. why would she stay here if she could leave.. But why does she even think she could leave, this lock looks like it could hold titans inside of a room..   
"Keira? Why are you here."

"Didn't the black paladin tell you. White and black are really close.. so she wanted me to go and say hello. It wasn't even my plan to go here, but White screwed me over." Keira laughs. "If I see her again I'll totally scold her." But Keira gets sad immediately after the thought of maybe never seeing her lion again. Allura isn't a quieter and she wants to take White from her. 

Lance tries to lighten the mood a bit. "How dares she screw you over. Blue has luckily never done something like that to me."

"Oh just you wait.. lions like to tease their paladins." Keira chuckles. 

It's quiet between them. Lance hates silences so he says. "I think I have to go."

"Oh okay.. It was nice talking to you again Lance."

Lance stands up and walks towards the door. He won't forget locking it this time. "Yeah it was. I don't know when I'll see you next time. Just remember that both me and Shiro don't think you're bad Keira. If you want to talk to someone you can trust Shiro will be there too."

Keira nods and Lance dissapears behind the door. Lance actually didn't ask that many questions... that's nice. She really is grateful that two people at least talk to her normally. Keira is scared for when she sees Allura next. She knows that Allura won't be talking normally with her.. maybe Allura will even scream at her. 

Yeah it won't be fun.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keira looks around her cell.. It is so empty. Keira stands up from the bed and walks towards the door. Through a glass window you can see the hallway.. nothing has changed over the 10.000 years. But it feels like only a couple months since she has been here. 

Not that long before Zarkon started this war she was in this cell as well. Or well one of these cells. She was awaiting trial for what she had done.. 

Keira sighs.. She really wants Zarkon to pay for what he has done to her. So messing with the team that will do that for her is a bad idea. She will do anything for them to trust her, but she will not tell a thing about her lion. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

10.011 years ago. Planet Altea. Altea's castle. 

"Don't talk to the princess like that!" Little Keira gets shoved against the floor by one of Allura's guards. "You low life bastard! Why do you even think you can even look at her."

Keira doesn't want to cry.. crying never helped her before, so why do it now. She looks up and sees Princess Allura look at her. "Allura? Please tell him off." 

The princess looks conflicted. She doesn't want to help this girl, but it feels wrong not to. Just before she wants to help Keira to stand the guard keeps her from moving any closer to the girl on the ground. Then the guard says in a strict tone. "It is Princess Allura for you. not just Allura." 

Keira knows she's not wanted. She's never wanted. Keira looks at her princess one more time before standing up as fast as she can and runs away. What did she do wrong except being born. 

Keira runs through the castle she lives in.. at the moment it is full of decorations and guests. Life is blooming at the castle once again. People soon will be having fun through the whole castle and mainly the ballroom. People will dance and there will be music everywhere. But Keira won't go to this feast.. She is not wanted, so why should she? Even Allura didn't help her out. She would love to celebrate Voltron's newest victory, but going would be a mistake. 

Keira runs through the hallways almost bumping into people on her way, they of course frown at her as she says sorry while running away from them after.  She is looking for some place quiet. Keira wants to get away from all the people looking down on her. There is only a maximum amount a child can handle. 

Though when Keira runs blindly inside one of the rooms in the castle she regrets not checking before going in. 

"Thank you for inviting us Alfor we are..." Trigal stops and looks at the child that just entered without a notice. 

Keira immediately feels ashamed of this situation. In front of her are the Voltron paladins and she just interrupted them. If only she had been thinking more clearly this wouldn't have happened. 

Alfor doesn't know what made Trigal stop. When he turns around he understands that the green paladin saw the girl enter the room in a rush. "Hello Keira. Can I help you with somesomething?"

"I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't mean to interrupt." Keira looks towards the floor in respect of the king. She doesn't want to be punished again by some guard. 

King Alfor looks at her for a few seconds but then he nods and says. "It doesn't matter child.. why don't you go to your room and get dressed for the feast."

Keira nods and rushes out of the room. Not that she will do what the king suggested.. but at leasy she may leave. 

The paladins look at her run out. They really feel sorry for Alfor. Trigal is the first to speak up. "She is quite some work isn't she. I'm sorry Alfor.."

"She is yes.. but I promised." King Alfor says.

Blaytz puts a hand on his friends shoulder. "She must remind you of what happened all the time.. we really are sorry Alfor."

"It's fine Blaytz.. yes this isn't ideal, but it will do." Alfor looks at his team. "But thank you all for your concern."

The black paladin looks at the door.. this girl is interesting. He can see she has a lot of potential in her. Maybe he could get it out of her if he tried? As Keira is running towards her room, again bumping into people on her way. Zarkon thinks about Keira.. and he knows that maybe he could help her.. 

 

End of chapted 3....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta.

**Author's Note:**

> \---instagram---  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> I hope you all liked this first chapter! If you did leave a nice comment.. I love getting those.
> 
> If people like this first chapter I'll continue this remake. 
> 
> But it is at least already better then the original in my eyes. The chapter was way longer.. and I think my writing improved a lot.  
> For the once that read my old one.. yes it is the same in the big lines. But I'm going to do a lot different so stay tuned. 
> 
> Hope to see you next chapter.


End file.
